


Dogs of the Empire

by Draycarla



Series: Bottom!Shiro Week 2020 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2020, Consenting otherwise, Exhibitionism, Implied Lotor/Matt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Past Lodak, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: To spite Sendak for his betrayal, Lotor tasks himself with changing the defiant beast of the arena into a loyal dog that only he can command. A believer in non-aggressive tactics, Lotor takes his time manipulating Shiro into the loyal creature that will sit at his heel not matter what. Shiro, hoping to help Matt, agrees.
Relationships: Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Bottom!Shiro Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861588
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bottom Shiro Week 2020





	Dogs of the Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Later then I planned, I hope you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> As a reminder, all the pieces for bottom Shiro week is all one big AU, so this has more plot then the others because I'm setting up for the next one due tomorrow. Also this is long because manipulation, pet play, and training does take it's time. I don't think it's plausible for Shiro to have a single training session and be absolutely perfect. But ahh that's me. This...also became a bigger bad-blood Lodak then I ever intended!
> 
> ANYWAY, Day 4 bingo prompts: Galra stuff, roleplay (pet play), fucked on a desk (table), praise kink, and public sex/exhibitionism. I'm tagging dubcon for safety but it's more based around their imprisonment as you can probably understand.

As the Champion – a strange alien known as an 'Earthling' – took yet another victory, Lotor found himself watching Sendak instead. The workaholic and dog that he was to Zarkon rarely displayed anything above a scowl these quintants, but here he was, claw poised above his prosthetic and head tilted to the side. The scowl was gone from his face, and when _this_ happened, Lotor knew his interest had been piqued. Despite what Sendak said now, Lotor could still read his ex-lover well enough to know the signs. If Lotor could guess, judging from the rumours of Champion's 'defiance', Sendak would likely look to curb that behaviour. He'd already done that in the past, and so it was unlikely those motivations hadn't left. With a stretch, Lotor rose from his seat. Petty as it was, the idea of getting to infuriate Sendak was all too good an opportunity to pass up. It was going to be sweeter, because unlike any other Galra here, Lotor knew the benefits of non-aggression and what rewards that could reap. If all else failed, there were other means he could employ. Lotor may not be able to have Sendak at his heel any longer, but the novelty of what _he_ wanted at Lotor's heel...well.

-

After every fight, Shiro was viewable to the general populous like an animal in a pound or zoo. The Galra would come and look at him, tap the screen, and sometimes come in to have a poke around. So many already had pried his mouth open just to prod at his teeth. Sometimes a huge Galra with a terrifying arm would appear and everyone cleared out. The Galra would observe him in silence, never rising to Shiro's goading or aggressive temperament that came with being the 'Champion'. Then there was a strange technician from the witch's labs who came to check on him, the witch herself who seemed to suggest another purpose beyond the arena as of late, and then finally there was the _rest_. Those that wanted to take him down a peg through aggressive means; those that reminded him of the filming.

When _this_...alien turned up, Shiro didn't know what to expect. More 'human' then what he'd seen, with long, white hair and brilliant blue eyes. The alien was both beautiful and handsome, but held an air of _something_ Shiro couldn't place. They smiled at him as they came to a stop, leaning every-so-slightly forward.

“The arena Champion, I presume?”

Shiro was still on that invincible arena high.

“I am.” Shiro growled. “Are you someone who's here to look or fight?” Shiro launched himself at the screen that divided them, bringing his prosthetic fist with a resounding slam against the surface. It rattled, but didn't break. It never broke. The alien followed his fist, along his arm, and up to his eyes.

“No,” their lips tugged upwards as they stepped fluidly away, “I am merely here to talk.”

“Talk?” Shiro snorted as he stepped away himself. “No one talks.”

“I have a preference for words over needless violence.” They shrugged their shoulders. “I would have thought it was something you would prefer, but perhaps I was mistaken.” They turned away, tilting their head back over their shoulder. “Perhaps my perceptions of you were incorrect. A pity. I did not want to believe the rumours you were nothing but a defiant beast to be true.” They started to pace away. Shiro clicked his tongue, pushing a hand through his hair. He may have just shot himself in the foot.

“Wait.”

 _There is was_. Lotor stopped.

“Why do you _want_ to talk to me?”

“Why _wouldn't_ I want to talk to you?” Lotor levelled back, still not looking Champion in the face. There was a pause, then a sigh.

“I don't know.”

“Well,” Lotor turned back around, taking the man's guarded disposition in, “I am curious about you, and I am sure you are curious about where you are, who we are. You are different already from Myzax. You appear to show reason, and as said, you are defiant.”

“Wouldn't you be if you were a prisoner to an alien race? When you've come seeking nothing but peace, yet-” Champion bit his lip and snapped around. “You're different to the rest of them. Who are you?”

“I am Prince Lotor,” Lotor moved towards the door, placing his hand upon a small scanner, “although my father, I am not.” Champion turned to face him, pupils tracking Lotor's body in assessment. He snorted.

“No, you're not.”

“What is _your_ name, Champion?”

“You can call me,” Champion paused, “Shiro.”

“Would you like to leave this rather miserable cell? I must admit, it must be quite degrading being looked upon like some type of animal in a cage, no?” Lotor extended out his arm. Shiro turned, staring at it and then him again. Lotor could see the thoughts running through his mind as the man clearly weighed up his options and other potential theories as to Lotor's motivations.

“What's the catch?”

“No catch,” Lotor smiled, “I do not force people to do what they do not want to do. I am not vile, not like _them_. We can stay and talk, if you would prefer?” Shiro considered him for a few ticks. When the flesh one raised, Lotor pushed down the smirk he wanted to make.

-

True to his word, Lotor asked Shiro about him: who he was, what he did, what his life was like, what Earth was like. He'd had food brought to the quarters, and told Shiro about each and every kind: what Lotor liked best, what he wasn't fond of but Shiro could like, what dishes came from far away planets or systems, and descriptions of those worlds. Despite Shiro's theory the Galra were a carnivorous race, Lotor was omnivorous. The food was good – a lot better then the goo he was given in the cells. Shiro was even surprised he didn't need to address Lotor by his full title.

“You're the first Galra I've met,” Shiro started carefully, “who looks like you do, Lotor.” Lotor ran a hand through his white hair, pushing it back over his shoulder.

“I am somewhat one-of-a-kind. Half-Galran, half-Altean.” He leaned back in his seat, crossing a leg over the other. “Would you believe me if I said the Galra – _my people_ – have taken me from _my_ people, just like you?” There was something solemn in those words, that Shiro was uncertain on whether he wanted to delve into today, but he could believe on their journey here that judging by the looks Lotor received, he wasn't well-liked. Polite, yet certainly regal, Lotor was far-flung from his idea of what a prince should be. Especially the son of a sadistic tyrant.

“I can believe that.” Shiro glared down at his mismatched hands. “They don't just take people from you though.”

“They take parts.”

“Your humanity.”

“Your life. Until, you are no use to them. Then you will be left for dead. Use, purpose,” Lotor narrowed his eyes dangerously, “are all things that my father and the witch look for in anything. Either to entertain themselves with, or in their war machine.” Lotor steepled his hands, glancing off to the side. “They are a scourge upon the universe that need stopping.”

“I keep fighting because I don't want to see Matt or Sam in such a terrible position again. I don't want the Galra to go to Earth, to kill my friends, my family.” Shiro brought his head up to Lotor. “Yet for every person I kill, I feel like I'm losing more and more of myself, and _if_ I were to get out of here, whether I'd be even sane enough to see them again without trying to kill them. Whether I should even be _allowed_ to have something good in my life after the crimes I'm actively committing to _stay alive_.” Shiro clenched his fists painfully tightly, screwing his eyes shut. The mental toll of the arena was a heavy one, and actually _talking_ to someone that wasn't the technician was like bliss, but he'd dropped his guard so _stupidly_. “Why did I even _tell_ you that?”

“Perhaps,” Lotor started slowly, “it was something you have so desperately needed to get off your chest? Everyone who has come to you looks to make you kneel for them, yet no one has _tried_ to see who, or what, you are.” There was more to Shiro then Lotor was first suspecting, but he had certainly built quite the rapport in a short space of time. Lotor wondered whether Sendak would have managed to coax this from the man in front of him so easily. He observed Shiro as he regained his composure, planting his hands in his lap.

“I don't know if it's worth asking you, but can I ask something?” Shiro fought the clear waver in his voice.

“What is it?” Lotor wasn't going to be doing the man any favours, because he didn't _owe_ him that, but was curious at the least.

“Do you know what happens to prisoners who are...sent from the arena, but who remain alive?”

“Do you ask in relation to the one you attacked-”

“ **Saved**. Or, at least I hope so.” Shiro gave him a pointed look. “Matt was scared to fight, and I couldn't see him die. So I did what seemed like the best thing I could at the time. It worked enough to fool the idiots I was bloodthirsty.” Shiro glanced to the wall. “Yet I think in retrospect, I sealed my own fate.” Shiro may be right about the latter, but Lotor _had_ heard of a human coming up for auction _quite_ soon.

“Your friend will be alive,” Lotor sighed, “yet save him you may have not. Those prisoners deemed too weak to fight, and not segregated for the camps, are usually sold on to the highest bidder if there is...interest.” Lotor scrunched up his nose. “It was not helped by _that_.” Lotor watched in real-time as the news struck, as Shiro's skin seemed to grow paler. Like a floundering fish upon land, his mouth opened and closed.

“H-How... _no_...why? I can't- can I-”

“You will not be able to stop it. Even as the Champion of the arena, you cannot just fight for his freedom, cannot request him for yourself.” Lotor let his gaze fall to the floor. “I am sorry. This news is...not what you wish to hear, not after you have fought so valiantly, after you have sacrificed so much.”

“Is there...” Shiro doubled over in his seat, fingers dug into his skull, “even anything I can do? Is there anyone that...” his voice trailed off, realising what he was about to say. “C-Can you not...stop it?”

“Sadly,” Lotor pushed himself from his seat, drawing his hands behind his back, “I do not hold nearly as much power as you believe. My father and I,” he crouched down to Shiro's eye-level, “do not see eye-to-eye.” Shiro broke the stare first with a hiss. “There is _one_ thing I can do, but I am concerned about the implications; how this would change your perceptions - likely for the worst.” This recaptured Shiro's attention.

“W-What would you do?”

“The only way to save your friend would be to buy him myself.” Lotor glanced away. “Yet I do not believe you would agree with this; and I imagine your friend would be fearful of me, despite the fact I would not harm him.”

“Though the idea of Matt being owned by anyone makes my stomach curdle,” Shiro spoke slowly, “right now you're the only person I could trust. He's good at plenty of things, but what they forced us to do,” Shiro's eyes unfocused at the fragmented memory, “well, I would be the better choice of the two of us there. I...” Shiro's brows creased as he leaned forward, “may be able to sweeten the deal, if you're interested?”

“Proceed.” Lotor motioned with his hand for Shiro to continue; his body drawing taut like a bowstring.

“I noticed the others gave you dirty looks, and you said you don't hold as much power here...well, what if you 'tamed' me? I hear it – the frustration – when I don't yield for them, or when they talk and think I'm not listening. I guess 'taming' me for my 'defiance' is supposed to bring people respect?”

“To those of such low rank, yes.” Lotor's lips drew into a thin line. “Yet for someone of my status, I would need a little more from you. Good at facades you may be,” Lotor leaned in, “the company I find myself around are thousands of your lifetimes older, and they would not be so easily fooled. If you were to submit,” Lotor sniffed, “it would have to be truthfully.”

“If it means saving Matt,” Shiro released the tension in his body with a self-defeated sigh, “then what's my pride worth? But do you swear on your honour,” Shiro rose from his seat, glaring down Lotor, “you will **not** hurt Matt.”

“If I have your loyalty, you have mine.” Lotor met the look, arm extended out again.

* * *

Acquiring Matt had been sweeter than Lotor was expecting. He'd brought the boy from under the noses of Throk and Sendak's oily lieutenant, much to their shared drunken frustration. The purchase, admittedly, worked in his favour regardless of Shiro. It turned out his father was making him the warden of some prison, and after Axca's initial check of the prisoner list, it appeared there was _another_ human there. Lotor watched the two humans continue to embrace, continue to whisper desperate words of apology to each other. He cleared his throat; it was time to get to 'work'.

“I will bring Matt back to visit you again, Shiro, yet I must speak with you. Matt,” he tilted his head to the small human, “Acxa will show you back to my quarters. Please ask her to order any food you please. You have my express permission to do as you desire within the confines of the room.” Matt nodded once, offering a final look back to Shiro.

“It's been great to see you again. I'm just,” Matt motioned to Shiro's arm, “sorry about what you've been through.”

“It's okay, Matt,” Shiro soothed, “I'm...glad you're safe.” Matt rose, offering Shiro a small wave, as he turned. His pupils flicked to Lotor, then back at the floor. The pretty little thing was nervous, but they had time to soothe that.

When Matt was gone and well out of earshot, Shiro rose from the floor.

“So what is it you need me to do? How are you going to 'domesticate' me, I guess?”

“Return to the floor and sit upon your haunches.” Lotor instructed. Shiro arched a brow, but complied nonetheless.

“Now?”

“One thing that is expected,” Lotor paced forwards, “is that you do not speak. I appreciate it is not the best means,” he brought round the small bag he had at his side, fishing out the muzzle much to Shiro's obvious disdainful sniff, “but I think one that is best learnt now.”

“I won't lie,” Shiro started, glancing up at Lotor, “but this feels like it could become pretty messed up if I can't tell you if it hurts.”

“We will discuss afterwards,” Lotor fiddled with the buckles and straps, “however it is trust. You trust me to take care of your friend, I trust you to comply, as discussed. Do you not trust me, Shiro?”

“I,” there was a pause, “do. I'm just concerned.”

“Recall you said you would do anything. I do not appreciate liars, Shiro, especially when I have been lied to and betrayed in the past.” It took a few ticks of staring each other down for Shiro to bow his head.

“I'm sorry, Lotor. You've been honest and up front with me,” he stared back up, “I should keep to my word.”

“I appreciate that Shiro. Ah, we will need to distinguish a difference,” Lotor bent down, fixing the muzzle on, “you see, though it is unlikely you will be speaking, if you do, you are to refer to me as 'master'. I will,” he crinkled his nose, “sadly have to refer to you as a 'dog' or 'pet', but know,” after finally tightening the final strap, he pushed a hand through Shiro's hair, “I would rather not debase you, or view you as anything truly lesser than I.” Lotor pushed his free hand into his bag to fetch the collar.

Shiro's pupils followed the curve of the collar Lotor presented, feeling his stomach freeze over. Lotor looked and sounded sorry, but a little part of Shiro wondered whether he actually was. It was probably his own reservations, but he still let Lotor raise his chin with a long index finger, still let the collar snap shut around his neck, and didn't tense as much as he probably should have done when Lotor brought a crop from his bag.

“The Galra learn through pain, it is why we likely appear so aggressive to you. I do not wish to do harm to you, pet, yet if you do not follow instruction, I will have to. Good behaviour is rewarded with a treat. Nod if you understand.” Lotor watched him like a hawk, and this was Shiro's first test – hating this already. He still offered a single, curt nod, jaw tensing behind the muzzle. “Good boy.” _Tex used to call me that_.

* * *

With every passing visit, the sessions took a sharp turn in terms of intensity to the point Shiro sometimes longed for the arena or to be sorting out Keith after a fight. Lotor was a hard teacher, but Shiro could live with that when he saw Matt looking better. Matt's pallor was brighter these days, and he looked less sickly then he used to. Shiro was happy, well, as happy as he could be as Lotor made him beg for a piece of fruit that he held within his claws. Shiro wrists were bound in front of him – an additional punishment on top of the switch against both palms. Lotor didn't pull the leash closer, but Shiro could feel the line become taut.

“Do I need to get my little pet's hearing checked? Has the roar of the arena damaged it? I do hope not,” Lotor leaned closer, those striking eyes catching his own, “I thought my pet was hungry?”

Shiro swallowed, averting his eyes. Lotor settled back upon the poor excuse for a bed and offered the fruit again. Staring at it, then back up to Lotor, Shiro made a soft whine as he leaned forward. Just as he was trained to do. If he wasn't pulling from basic training, how others had him in the past, maybe it was just the desire to just not think after the hell of the arena itself that made this too easy to sink into.

“Do you want this?” Lotor asked so softly. Shiro whined again. “Take it carefully within your teeth. If I feel them against my fingers, you will meet the switch again.” Despite the burning desire to bite Lotor, Shiro took it carefully. He was letting himself be frustrated when he shouldn't – Lotor had _still_ saved Matt – really, Shiro needed to put more effort in, show more gratitude.

* * *

Matt dropped down on the sofa as they entered Lotor's quarters.

“I don't want to be a part of this.” He glared up at Lotor, mid-way through removing his armour.

“You are a part of this whether you like it or not. Your dear friend has sacrificed a lot for you,” Lotor placed his chest armour down, “I could send you back to the auction house if you would prefer. I am sure,” Lotor's sharp, cold gaze found him, “Throk, Haxus, or Zarkon's other filth, would still happily take such a pretty little thing on as their own. If you would like to be treated like a receptacle, it can most certainly be arranged.” Matt cowed at the tone. They'd argued before – well Matt had – about this, and he didn't want Lotor throwing back in his face what Shiro had done for him and his dad. Matt didn't have a right to complain when he lived like this, and it hadn't been long, like Lotor rightly said every time before. There was teething problems, it'd make sense he didn't fully trust Lotor.

“Look,” Matt tensed, staring down at the floor, “I didn't mean to upset you. I just...it's seeing him like that. I felt uncomfortable putting the muzzle on and tail in, with putting his hands into mitts. I know he's doing this for me but I feel _guilty_.”

“Is it also your concerns of how quickly he has taken to it, how he seems to enjoy it? Your guilt is understandable, which is why this arrangement exists.”

“I mean, yeah. It's just...this isn't a Shiro I know, and I kinda don't like knowing him like this.”

“Would you rather you meet his arena persona?” Lotor cocked an eyebrow, and Matt shook his head.

“I just want Shiro free of this.” Lotor didn't answer, he just continued to remove his armour. With a reluctant sigh, because _this_ was to keep Shiro safe from Lotor's frustrations, he started teasing off the catches of his small cloak. The rest would stay on, because Lotor preferred to strip him down himself.

* * *

Stress and time were the same for Shiro – they held no meaning in this place. How long had it been since Lotor started doing this? Weeks? Months? Shiro wasn't sure. The hand that finally caressed his cheek and moved just under his ear felt good, and Shiro made a pleased whine as he leant in to the touch, willing Lotor's hand to follow the curve of his shoulder and the length of his back. At first, referring to Lotor as 'master' was something he didn't like, but like this, it had grown on him, it fit, like when he used to call Tex daddy. It was like that.

“You've been such a good boy lately, pet.” Master whispered in his ear; both his breath and scent calming these days. Shiro whined again, pressing his face against the palm that returned to his cheek. No thoughts of the arena, no worries, just in this little space for him, he could let go of those responsibilities and that persona. It was like when he'd be lost to thoughts of home, of Keith, but actually felt physical contact that wasn't from battle. Since the collar was snapped around his neck, those trying to tame him had stopped. Lotor had inadvertently saved him – or maybe he meant to. The big one with the arm hadn't been too impressed, stormed off with fury in his eye. It wasn't important, just Master.

“Are you thinking again, pet?” Shiro bowed his head; Master was so perceptive to the changes in Shiro – he was very good at looking after his pet.

Shiro dropped down to his stomach. The man had been thinking, and Lotor cared little for the particulars. He pet the skin, kneading the little knots of tense muscle Shiro carried in his shoulders, before giving his rear a pat, watching the tail twitch. When they went out officially, he'd have to use another type, but it did for training purposes.

“I believe my pet must be quite frustrated, all caged up like this. I think it is time we went on a walk.” Lotor didn't hide the smile as Shiro perked up at the sound. Lotor reached for the muzzle, and Shiro scrabbled over the cell floor back up to a sitting position, pupils so round with excitement. Walks had been on the table for a while, but Shiro hadn't _earned_ those just yet. Now was a good time to test that. “Such an eager boy.” Lotor cooed as Shiro leaned into the muzzle, letting his head drop forward to make it easier as Lotor eased it on. No glares, no tension, no movement. Just obedience. Lotor brought his head up in both hands once he was done, and with a pleased whimper, Shiro blinked slowly. It seemed he'd found that little space of his again; just where Lotor liked him.

They'd practised walking on a lead a few times around the cell before, but Shiro was incredibly well-behaved as Lotor walked him from the confines. Ezor glanced at him, then down at Shiro with an ever-growing grin.

“Is he being a _really good boy_?”

“Now, now, Ezor,” Lotor grinned, “time will tell. However, I am certain that his obedience has bred enough loyalty.” Lotor carded his fingers through Shiro's dark hair, scratching the scalp to an approving throaty noise. It would be a good test to see how loyal he was, if Shiro would react to any slight against his owner. “Would you like to join us?”

“Yeah,” Ezor shrugged her shoulders, “nothing else better to do around here.” She was right, of course. Central Command was a dull place, and he'd be away if he hadn't been summoned back due to his father's meetings around those ridiculous Lions.

The Galra around them stopped and stared at Master as they walked through corridors. Shiro's ears clocked some of their whispers; something about how Master had him leashed, but Shiro knew that if anyone disrespected Master, he would tear their throat out. Master had been very clear he was allowed to, that was why he took away the inhibitor. Removal of that meant Shiro was being a good boy, good pet. So when they came across a Galra who Lotor called 'Throk', and this guy started shouting and pointing his claw in an accusatory manner at Master, Shiro sank down to his haunches, body tight, and sprang with as sharp a snarl as he could forward, driving his prosthetic hand towards the bastard.

Lotor held the leash just tight enough he could still restrain Shiro if he wanted, but watched Throk flounder about, taken aback that the arena Champion had gone and damaged his armour as if that was a shock. The idiots Zarkon held close were blind if they didn't think that other species held great strength, or at least weaponising something that hated them was a terrible idea, but when Zarkon was gone, he'd fix that. Throk screamed some garbage, but Lotor only cared whether he relayed what he'd seen back to the one person he wanted to know about this. He heard Ezor giggle as he tugged Shiro back round. Shiro dropped down to his knees, awaiting Lotor's approval. He had certainly earned it.

“My, my, you took quite a few swings, didn't you? What a good boy, what a good pet. I think I have a special treat for you.” Lotor tracked a single finger down Shiro's chest, coming to a stop at the top of his abdomen. “I think my little pet may enjoy it, but this what what he gets for such good behaviour.” Shiro may as well have barked in happiness. “Let us head back.”

-

“Patience, pet.” Lotor whispered hot in Shiro's ear. Lotor pulled the lead tighter, watching the muscles along Shiro's back tense and shift as he arched back further. “Do you not want to savour this? How long has it been?” Lotor caught Shiro's ear lobe between his teeth to a muffled groan. “How long has it been since someone took the time to pleasure you properly?” Lotor didn't need an answer, and by the way Shiro was desperately trying to cant back into his hand, his pet didn't seem able to give one. Lotor tugged the tail intermittently as he stroked Shiro firmly but slowly in hand to increasing pants and whimpers. A good master knew how to please, and a better one knew how to reward effectively for such good behaviour. “You earned this for your loyalty.” Lotor purred, grazing teeth against Shiro's neck. “I'll give you something more if you behave as required at my meeting with Sendak.” Shiro keened, body shaking, as he vigorously nodded his head. With a chuckle, Lotor brought his pet to release, come staining hot over his fingers and the floor below. “Be a good boy and clean that up.” Lotor ordered, bringing his fingers to Shiro's parted and eager lips. “If you do a good job,” Lotor's eyes flickered clothes at how Shiro sucked his fingers, “I may allow you to sleep on the bed again.”

* * *

As always, Sendak was here early. Lotor crouched down, running his hand the length of Shiro's spine to cup and squeeze the barely covered skin.

“As we discussed, pet.” He kept his voice gentle and soft, toying with the soft furry ears with his other hand. Shiro pressed his forehead against Lotor's arm, those strange grey eyes closing with trust and a small whimper of understanding. With that, Lotor rose happy, letting a devilish little smirk play upon his lips, as he entered the room.

Sendak lifted his head, scowl settling on Lotor who looked every bit as insolent and arrogant as ever, yet held that confidence and poise that Sendak had once been in love with before Lotor asked for him to betray the Empire, something completely impossible to him. Lotor had let it fester into _this_ , and after a few hundred deca-phoebs Sendak was done with his petty nature. It was an error he'd made in his bid to secure a better standing in the Empire back when he was a young and dumb officer, but despite the mistakes of his youth, here he was now: Zarkon's right-hand. Sendak's eye finally found Champion pressed up against Lotor's thigh; that elaborate collar fitted tight around his neck.

“ _It_ has no business here. Remove it from the room immediately.” Sendak brusquely snapped, turning his attention to anything other then the pair.

“Why is that, Sendak?” Lotor brushed his hair over his shoulder, head tilted to the side. “You have no qualms with others bringing pets, and certainly not when I brought my other in the past. I promise you, my little arena dog here is _incredibly_ well-behaved.” He felt Shiro tense against his side.

“Remove it.” Sendak stilled, eye narrowing dangerously. “No one cares for your attention-seeking behaviour.”

“Why would you think I am that petty, Sendak?” Lotor settled down in his seat, coaxing his little plaything into his lap with sufficient pets. “All I did was tame what others tried to through brute force by more effective means.”

“ _What_ you did was manipulate.” Sendak snorted as he planted both flesh and metal hands against the table. “What _this_ is, is nothing more than a personal attack – some vain hope that you think it will rattle me.” He leaned forwards, lips drawn back. “I promise you it has not, much like my willingness to believe a liar such as yourself.”

“If you weren't rattled,” Lotor drew his hand up, pushing Shiro's jaw upwards to expose the neck, “then why do you think this is a personal affront? Paranoia does not suit you, but it is not my fault if this reminds you of your past, reminds you of the dog you are to my father.” Lotor levelled his own cold look back as he wound the lead around his hand. “As I said, _this_ dog is well-behaved, he is loyal...perhaps to a fault,” Lotor moved his hand around Shiro's neck to the back of his head, roughly carding his fingers through his hair, “and it reminds me of someone I used to know.” His pupils fixated on Sendak. “Someone who used to bend just as pliantly to my will.” Lotor purposefully groped at Shiro's groin to pull out a whine through the muzzle. Sendak, as expected, just dug his claws into the table with a twitch of his left ear. It was well-timed when Gnov entered the room, eyeing him with the usual disdain.

When the other Galra filed in, Shiro listened and watched them. Master would soothe him instead of allowing him to react, to defend. Shiro didn't _like_ how Master spoke about him, even if he had advance warning, but he received praise after he completed each command. At first some of them scoffed, but as Shiro did more and more, it seemed to silence most of them. This was good for Master. The only difficult one was Sendak, who just seemingly refused to pay it any attention yet _still_ spoke poorly of Master.

“Here,” Master pointed at the space between his legs under the table, “you will stay here in silence, like the good dog you are.” Shiro nodded his head once, and moved on hands and knees under the table. Master fixed the lead around the arm rest, and by the back of his head again, guided Shiro forward into his groin. This was the newest command, and one that Shiro knew he could at least manage well enough. Master had shown him pleasures, and it was only fair that Shiro show that back in whatever way was possible. He was a good boy; a good dog. He was even better when Master removed the muzzle and quickly worked the catches quietly of his body suit, freeing what Shiro needed to tend to.

Shiro was considerably better at giving oral then Matt was, but the latter just required more training. Neither were as good as Sendak, but then there'd been _much_ more training there. As the meeting progressed, the pair stole subtle glances and glares. Sendak _knew_ , and that was all Lotor needed to feed that smugness, only added by the way Shiro slowly worked him up. The dog knew how to tease, despite the way he'd glowered into that cameras when that random commander had the humans recorded. This one was naïve to think he could save anyone, and stupid to trust someone who offered an ounce of kindness. Lotor had learnt that the hard way, and it was a lesson he enjoyed to impart on others despite the cruelty it usually involved. Some would say he was just as bad as his father, and he would call them a liar.

While Master spoke on and off during the course of the meeting to occasional dissent or scrutiny, Shiro remained diligent in pleasing him. His knees burned despite the pads, and he curled his fingers inside the mitts at his own painful arousal. He could taste the pre, feel the way Master twitched and throbbed in his mouth, and Shiro's body wanted and needed more after the way Master expertly took him apart. It was the sound of screeching chairs that brought Shiro from his work.

“It's all well and good you got Champion rolling on his back and presenting like a whore,” Trugg started, arms crossed over her chest, “but you ain't gonna prove anything that way. I wanna see proof, then I might spare you a shred of respect.”

Lotor eased Shiro from him, stroking just under his chin. He offered a soft chuckle, bringing his gaze back the sadistic bitch.

“Considering the dog has been pleasing me through this whole meeting,” he shrugged his shoulders to the bewildered and in some cases disgusted gasps, “I think that can be arranged. What would be your preference, Commander?”

Trugg paused, glancing to the others, then back at Lotor.

“Fuck it. Fuck your dog.” She settled back down in her seat, arm resting leisurely to the side. “I need a laugh, and watching the dog whine and whimper like he did in the recording after the bullshit and _crying_ ,” she groaned, “it would be a real treat after having to sit through this shitfest of a meeting.” Lotor arched a brow, but pushed his seat back, tapping his lap.

“You heard Commander Trugg.” Lotor noted how wet and swollen Shiro's lips were, along with the tight material barely just containing the dog's arousal. On hands and knees, he crawled forwards to Lotor's heel. “I think,” Lotor tilted his head to the side as he brushed his fingers over Shiro's collar, “over the table will do. Position yourself.” There was a _small_ moment of hesitation, but hopefully not enough for the others to notice as Shiro complied. Lotor rose, eyeing the others who chose to resettle. Sendak and Gnov were making a swift move towards the door.

“Oh,” Lotor clapped his hands against Shiro's ass, Sendak pausing mid-step, “I would have thought you would stay, watch the once defiant beast cave to it's Galran masters? You especially, Sendak, I am _quite_ surprised.”

“I have no desire to watch you fail to mimic your father. Unlike you,” Sendak brushed dirt from his prosthetic arm, “I have duties that matter to the Empire to attend to. But please,” there was a sharper edge to Sendak's tone, “continue trying to gain the approvals you so desperately seek. Let me know when it happens.” He left to Lotor's anger. Lotor dug his nails into the meat of Shiro's skin, hearing the _pathetic creature whimper_.

“Did I authorise you to make noise, dog?” Master's voice rang harsh. Shiro tried to move his head around, but a hand firmly pressed it into the table. His whimper pitched against the snorts of laughter as something hot and spit-slick pressed and pushed past his twitching entrance. The ridges along the underside of Master's cock stirred his sensitive insides as they rubbed over each bundle of nerves, until Master sunk himself down until fabric pressed against Shiro's bare skin. The stretch was a dull ache; not what Shiro was expecting when Master had always been so gentle but firm with him. It was probably because he didn't go after Sendak for the comment he'd made. Shiro was a bad pet; a bad dog. He hissed through his teeth when Master dragged himself out, and with a growl, thrust so hard forward, Shiro's hip bones struck the metal table. The other Galra snorted or snickered again. From the corner of his eye he was vaguely aware of movement.

How _dare_ Sendak make that comparison. Lotor pushed the faux tail to the side as he thrust in again with another growl, pushing Shiro's face further into the table. He was _nothing_ like Zarkon! How _dare_ that bastard make such a suggestion. Lotor grabbed Shiro's thigh, hoisting it up sharply. The dog whimpered, and while usually that noise pleased Lotor, it really didn't right now. This should have worked, yet Sendak hadn't bitten, hadn't _attempted_ to try and sabotage or take what he wanted away. As Lotor thrust harder and harder into the dog that was so stupidly pliant to his will, he felt that frustration boil. Lotor had an unshakeable reputation to keep, and he would _not_ stand to be seen breaking apart from Sendak's comments. Not when that bastard used to bend just like this at his heel. Lotor needed to calm himself, and with a sharp exhale, refocused his efforts. He was going to enjoy the arena dog writhing underneath. Lotor knew, pressing his teeth into his bottom lip, that every single whimper and gasp that escaped Shiro's lips, every single shudder and pull inwards, was all Lotor's doing. He dug his nails into Shiro's thigh harder as he thrust in again, the dog of the arena drooling from the corner of his lips. No, Lotor was going to enjoy this. _He would show these degenerates just how much non-aggressive measures mattered in yielding desired results._

Shiro thought he knew what rough sex was, but this was something else entirely. The subspace was lost over the sheer pleasure and ferocity of Lotor's thrusts, and in desperation, Shiro hooked his hoisted leg against the back of his armour. The one used to support his weight shook as he frantically fucked himself back against Lotor's length; those ridges driving him crazier as they brushed over the hyper-sensitive nerves, how the tip struck his prostate it left him feeling like all the air had been punched from his gut. His own arousal knocked against the table edge, but Shiro could feel the pre leak as he just moaned, keened and canted so desperately; all that internal tension building up and up and up, until for the first time in his life, Shiro came with a choked moan, body twitching, without touch. His vision spotted and whited as he just let the orgasm wash through him.

Lotor bore down over the quaking body under him as his dog clenched down around him. The spasms caught him in ways he wasn't expecting. He released Shiro's hair, and grabbed both hips tight as he brought himself through to his own orgasm. His gaze found hazy, half-closed eyes, the man panting back at him. The dog knew his place. There was a slow, sarcastic clap from Trugg, Ladnok perched to her side recording the entire thing. Some of the others left made a quick escape, and Lotor felt eyes burn into his back.

“I'm not sure,” Ladnok tapped her claws against the screen nonchalantly, “which human you fuck harder.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Lotor snapped, the ticks of euphoria torn away by the bluntness of the young commander loyal to the witch. Even Shiro seemed to comprehend the remark, head lifting slowly. “I have-”

“Champion doesn't know?” Trugg tossed her head back with a bark of laughter. “Aw shit, you kept your loyal little dog in the dark?” She swiped a claw under her eye as if to wipe away a tear. “Hey, Ladnok, who's that sound like?”

“The Emperor with the masses.” Ladnok remain fixed to her communicator, broadening smirk on her own lips. Lotor quickly arranged himself, slamming his fist against the table. _The nerve of these beasts!_

“You have no proof!” Lotor's hackles rose.

“High Priestess.” Ladnok glanced up briefly. “She sees all, she _knows_ all. Hey, Trugg,” Ladnok shoved the device under Trugg's nose, “we're needed.”

“Aww,” Trugg tilted her head to the side with a groan, “I wanted to see how this turned out.” She rose and grabbed Shiro by the hair, leaning in uncomfortably close. “I can't believe you'd be this easy to manipulate. Gods, what a fuckin' disappointment.” She ran a claw over his bottom lip with another bark of laughter. “May as well throw you in a whorehouse. About the only thing you'll be good for if Haggar can't fix you.” She dropped him, and the two commanders cast Lotor a final, smug look as they left.

The silence was painful as the two stared at each other. Shiro's mind buzzed, trying to connect up all the times he'd seen Matt, trying to run back over all his behaviour as quick as he possibly could.

“They are liars.” Lotor spat. “You should not listen to them. They look to use fear to bring you to their side, citing the High Priestess is aware. She could never know of such a thing. If I was anything like them, do you believe I would have treated you like this? Obtained your human friend, allowed you two to mingle?” Shiro's hand paused as they brushed against the furry ear on his head. He stared down at the table, thinking harder.

“What do you have Matt do for you?”

“I allow him freedoms within my quarters, and he has my Generals oversee him. You already know that. This,” Lotor paused, “covers the proverbial cost.”

“I've known Matt for a few years,” Shiro started as he pushed himself shakily off the table, bracing the side because his legs refused to function still, “but I know when something's off.” Lotor watched the metal hand clench harder against the edge. “If you're _forcing_ yourself on Matt,” Shiro's brow knit sharply together, “you're gonna tell me now.”

“I swear,” Lotor extended out his hand, “that I have not lied to you. My apologies for such roughness, for referring to you as a dog so frequently. I know I should offer you these.” Shiro stared at Lotor for a long while. He'd seen how the Galra treated him on walks, but he knew something was off with Matt, yet at the same time, Shiro couldn't trust the others either despite the fact they likely knew Lotor well enough. Matt's safety was paramount. Shiro dropped down to his knees, feeling his own disgust knot in his stomach.

“Thank you, Master-”

Both snapped their heads to the door that hissed open, and in that moment Lotor's universe froze over. Zarkon's look of utter disgust flicked between him, back to Champion, and then settled on Lotor.

“What gives you the right,” in Zarkon's hand, the bayard materialised, “to stake a claim in _my_ property?” He advanced slowly, eyes narrowing in a way Lotor had rarely ever seen, but brought about an innate fear. “The Champion does not belong to you – he belongs to the Empire-”

“I don't belong to _you_!” Shiro snarled from his position on the floor, and much to Lotor's surprise, the dog lunged. “I'm loyal to-” it took a single punch to Shiro's gut for the man to wilt. Zarkon shrugged his body away, bringing his full attention back to Lotor. Lotor couldn't help the way he flinched at the way the bayard – in sword form – levelled against the side of his neck.

“The only thing aside from DNA we have in common is our shared ability to manipulate what we require, but perhaps we share one more thing. Can you guess, _boy_ , what that could be?”

“We can breed loyalty.” Lotor's voice was much hoarser than he realised.

“It appears the Dayak's education was not wasted upon you.” Zarkon pressed the sword against the skin, Lotor's pupils contracted into points as he stared up into his dead, glowing eyes. “You trained him adequately, but there are other plans for Champion; plans that do not include you.” Zarkon pulled the sword away, and moved back around to grab Shiro by the ankle. “Like Sendak, you refer to him as a dog,” Zarkon hoisted him into the air, studying the creature so small in his hand, “and I can never have enough loyal beasts at my heel. Leave Central Command. Go do the work I actually give you to do.” With that, Zarkon took Shiro and left.

Lotor glowered down at the floor, brow twitching at how he folded, how he was so _terrified_ to move. He clenched his jaw tighter, fists balling at his sides.

“And once again, you find yourself with nothing.”

“It was _you_ I gather?” Lotor shot Sendak a death glare. “Running to him like always?”

“He is my Emperor. My job is most important. You know this.” Sendak stood in the doorway, glare matching his own. “Understand that you will never get what you desire because you push what you want to possess away. This is why I follow him; his methods are crueller, but they are crystal clear.” He turned on his heel, and Lotor was left boiling in his anger as those footsteps vanished.

-

Shiro stirred with a groan, body aching like he'd been struck by a truck.

“M-Master?”

The sharp snort that came as reply wasn't Lotor. Shiro jerked, then fell to the ground with a thud.

“Good, you finally awaken. Move.” Shiro glared up to find Sendak scowling down at him. Shiro tensed, fingers scratching across the floor. He sprung upwards, and Sendak's prosthetic came in with a speed he wasn't expecting to block the strike with a hiss. “ _Move._ Your 'master' was nothing more than a liar. You are nothing more than a disappointment that requires fixing.” Sendak was quicker then his size suggested. The flesh hand wrapped around Shiro's throat, hoisting him from the floor. “I have the _displeasure_ of needing to deliver you to Haggar. _She_ will make you into a dog worthy of serving the Empire _if_ you can survive. If anything,” Sendak brought Shiro close to his face, “that brat manipulating you means there is weaknesses to exploit, and we _know_ they will work, because you already proved that.” Sendak tossed Shiro down the hallway with a click of his tongue, Shiro able to roll up onto his feet at least. “Now move.”

When Sendak and Champion came to the labs, Haggar stood waiting. She motioned Sendak away with a flick of her wrist, and moved to inspect Champion.

“As discussed previously, you show promise, show use, despite how you bent for Lotor. Unless you die in the arena or on my operating table, you will live here.” She grabbed Champion by the face. “You will be referred to as subject. You will call me Mistress, and answer to no ones orders but my own. Do you understand?” Champion gave her a defiant look, which at least meant that not all the fight was beat out, however it would be dowsed soon enough. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” the subject tried to glare at her, but failed when she dug her nails in, “mistress.”

* * *

Lotor didn't bat an eyelid as the human was marched away into the depths of the prison. Matt held no major purpose any longer, because Shiro was not under his thumb. He could still manipulate the other human to work if required this way. Acxa stood at his side, as usual, along with Narti.

“I want answers as to how Haggar found out – how _they_ found out about any of this. I know neither of you will disappoint me.” He kept his tone even, always to that well-practised manner. The girls were always loyal; they would follow him to the ends of the universe if he asked. Yet their loyalty and respect wasn't enough. It would _never_ be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I love an unapologetically manipulative Lotor. He DID turn out a bit colder then I intended, but it was still fun to write this side (as opposed to how he is in another work I write, but I've room to expand and go more in-depth).
> 
> It's nice finally writing Shotor, although I love this ship a bit softer, or actually bottom!Lotor, because our purple space grape deserves all the love in the universe. Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> Day 5 is poss my favourite I've written so far, and is a Sheith. A noncon Sheith that may not be as you expect :3 but ahh. Thanks so much!


End file.
